


In the Midst of Death

by gardnerhill



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another POV of a classic film scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Midst of Death

He hurried forward to dress the doe; the weather was still crap, but a warden might be out doing an early patrol. 

She was gaunt – she'd had a bad winter too. He'd feel worse about this if his kids didn't look just as skinny. She'd make soup, anyway, and sausages. 

He looked at the single track of small hoof-prints fleeing the clearing. Small for its age, but the yearling had been eating the grass; it was weaned. He wondered if it would miss its mother the way his two did theirs. 

_Sorry, kid. Be strong, and take care of yourself._


End file.
